


Reconnecting

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: The Alcântara Brothers reconnect with an old friend and things get steamy.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional.

Between the age of 10-15, the oldest Alcantara brother duo was actually a trio, with their neighbor’s oldest tomboy daughter Gia as their shadow.

The three became inseparable friends playing football together, ~~copying~~ doing their schoolwork together, hanging at each other’s house. But when Gia’s family had to relocate to Australia for a job opportunity, the three friends lost contact.

Until one hot evening in the state of California.

 

“Thiago! Rafa!” The girl screamed their names with exuberance, waving her hand in the air to catch their attention.

“Uh-oh brother. Look, a fan.” Rafinha pointed out as the two brothers watched the girl run to them.

“A very sexy beautiful fan.” Thiago said, grinning at his brother.

“Thiago. We’re going to get in trouble.” Rafa said already knowing what his brother was thinking since he was thinking it too. “We stay away from fans, not run towards them.”

“But look at her.” Thiago purred.

She was wearing a hot pink mid-drift bearing wetsuit top with an equally hot pink bikini bottom that was tied at the sides. Her dirty blond hair was still slightly damp, giving her some beach wave curls.

Thiago grinned at his frowning brother, but Thiago knew that Rafinha was also interested in the girl. They had similar taste; they shared a lot.

“Thiago! Rafa! It’s so good to see you!” She throws her arms first around Thiago and then around Rafinha giving each of them a warm hug.

“Hi. It’s good to see you. Would you like us to sign something? Or take a picture?” Thiago asked, a flirtatious smile of his lips. During her sudden hug, Thiago had taken the chance to slide a hand over her back and he liked what he felt, soft and warm.

Her face screwed up, confused at their reaction until she realized that they did not recognize her. Then she started laughing, _hard_.

“Guys! It’s me!” She pulled her hair up in a pony reminiscent to how she used to sport her hair all the time. When they still gave no sign to recognizing her she made the scowling face she always sported back then, and it was at that the coin fell on them.

“No.” Thiago couldn’t believe it. Their tomboy friend did not turn out to be a surfer babe.

“Gia?” Rafinha said her name.

She nodded. She chuckled self-consciously when the boy still kept staring at her, their mouths slightly open. “Stop it you two!” She playfully punched them bringing them out of their own world.

“Yup. That’s Gia. Only she has such a right hook for a girl.” Thiago said rubbing his arm. He pulled Gia in a hug and messed her hair. “You’re a girl!”

“I always was.” She said letting herself be roughhoused by the older man.

“It’s nice to see you Gia.” Rafinha said, opening his arms for Gia to fall into for a hug.

“What are you two doing in beautiful Cali?” She asked

“Vacation; unwind with some friends. I thought you lived in Australia?” Rafinha asked, his arms still around her.

“Moved here for studies and now work.” She said.

The three of them caught up with their lives but when the sun started setting down, the boys offered to take Gia out for dinner. She was going to turn them down, saying she wasn’t wearing anything appropriate for dinner in the city but they could eat in one of the restaurants on the beach front.

When the boys agreed, she excused herself saying she just needed to bring her board to her car and change into something more comfortable; which led to the boys checking her out once again.

As she walked away, they guys kept their eyes on her, on the sway of her hips and the curve of her round behind. Her body was flawless and toned as was to be expected from a surfer.

“Is it wrong that Gia turns me on?” Rafinha asked.

“It’s Gia. We shouldn’t even be looking.” Thiago said. “Ah! Too bad.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder and turned away.

They stood in silence, waiting for their friend to come back, both immersed in their thought.

“Do you remember when we were 12 and the three of us experimented?” Thiago asked and Rafinha nodded. “Do you think she still likes messing around?”

Rafinha chuckled “What happened to ’ _we shouldn’t even be looking_ ’ huh brother?”

“I was just thinking. I need something to use when I’m alone in bed later.” Thiago joked.

“I sure hope so. That body is meant to be loved, worshiped.” Rafinha remarked with a small teasing smile, “Worshipped with our complete attention, with our fingers, our hands, our mouth, our tongue.” His brother groaned at the images Rafinha was painting making the younger one laugh. “Too bad it’s Gia.”

As closest friends, when they hit their preteens and curiosity over the opposite sex started they helped each other learn about the opposite sex, about kissing, about touching. Both brothers couldn’t help but remember what it was like, how awkward they started but thanks to each other they learned.

The trio caught up a light dinner in one of the nearby shacks. Even after so many years apart they found it easy to reconnect, no awkwardness was present.

Thiago must admit his eyes wandered every so often to the low décolletage of her maxi dress, it was hard not to. If she wasn’t Gia, he could swear she was flirting with him and putting a show halfway through the dinner.

On the other hand, Rafinha had noticed that after a few beers Gia did become more touchy. Once he could almost swear that her hand lingered and squeezed his bicep after a joke.

After dinner, Gia insisted they come with her to a beach party. The brothers couldn’t say no to her and soon they were dancing to the beat of the DJ. The dancing started pretty innocent, the three of them laughing at their moves and two left feet but it evolved into sexy movements more resemblant to acts that should be left to the bedroom.

Rafinha’s hands stayed on hips, moving left and right as she swayed to the beat of the music. He wasn’t sure whether he was in heaven or hell. The way she moved kept turning him on and the subtle way her ass would sway against the front of his shorts was bordering painful. He wanted to grab her ass and feel their weight on his hands. He wanted to bury his face in one soft full cheek and lavish it with attention.

Thiago wasn’t faring much better. As he stood facing Gia, he could drink in all her facial features, fantasize about where he’d love her rosy lips to be wrapped around. Gia also liked thrusting her chest out and they moved with her, her bra giving her no support whatsoever. Thiago had to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched what the front of her maxi dress was revealing. He wanted to slide his hands up from her waist and cup her breast. His thumb itched to swipe at the hard bud on the tips of her breasts. He remembered how she liked having them played with.

Gia was getting frustrated - she was horny and frustrated. She had never forgotten the boys, even after they had lost contact. They were one of her very oldest friends and the things they shared were something one couldn’t just forget.

It was just a little before her family left Spain that she realized that she had developed a crush on the brothers but due to her friendship and how they viewed her as one of the guys, she never bothered mentioning it. When she left, she might have not been able to maintain their friendship, letters between them dwindled especially after she couldn’t reply anymore as she tried to catch up with the language and the culture.

But she never forgot them.

She continued following them and when she saw them make their debut in Professional football she couldn’t have been prouder. Seeing them on TV and reading up on them brought back memories and feelings she had for them. It also gave her new images in her mind. During her lonely nights, during times when school stressed her, the brothers were in her mind, all grown up, easing the tension out of her stiff muscles with phantom touches and kisses.

When she saw them that afternoon, she had no intention of becoming sexually involved with the brothers. She just wanted to catch up, resume their friendship but during dinner, somewhere between her 2nd and 3rd glass of mojito, she noticed how the boys were looking at her, how they responded to her. Every time Thiago’s eyes fell on her lips and she noticed how his eyes darkened she had to stop herself from pulling him into a torrid kiss; and when Rafinha talked she wanted to close her eyes and just moan. They were making her so wet.

She invited them out to dance to loosen up, to remind herself that they were more than her phantom lover at night, that they were her dorky childhood friends, but their dance only inflamed her attraction and lust for them. She could feel Rafinha’s hard-on behind her and Thiago’s breathing was evidence of his own attraction.

Gia’s knees were getting weak. The brothers learned to kiss, it was nothing like how they kissed when she left Spain so many years ago. It was so much better and she wanted more.

“Rafa, Thiago.” She breathed their name.

The two brothers exchanged a look before Thiago took Gia’s hand in his and led her out of the beach party, Rafinha following behind.

“We rented a beachfront villa just a couple minutes away,” Rafinha said and shivers ran down her spine.

She hmmed and rested her head on Thiago’s shoulder, catching Rafinha’s eye. Her eyes wander down to find a prominent bulge in his shorts. She can’t help but lick her lips at the sight, at the knowledge that this man who got her off so many times before was getting aroused by her.

Rafinha placed a hand on her lower back and she smiled encouragingly at him. He slips it lower to rest on her behind.

She smiled even more.

When they reach the villa, they find it surprisingly empty, a message left in the foyer said that the rest of their friends had gone out in the city to see what it offered for nightlife entertainment.

“Looks like we’re alone,” Thiago smirks at Gia who grins back at him.

“Are you not even going to offer me a drink?” She flirts coyly at him.

Thiago backs Gia until she was between the two brothers. “I want to remember this night tomorrow morning.” He says.

She smiles at him, linking her fingers “Then let’s make it unforgettable.” she looks back at Rafinha before giving Thiago a smoldering look.

Thiago kissed her, moving hips lips over hers with expertise. Rafinha not to be left behind pushed her hair to the side to bare the back of her neck and back. He placed sweet kisses over the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Gia had fantasized many a time how it would feel to be with them - individually and together. None of the scenarios she built in her head could prepare her for the skillfulness of the brothers.

After getting kissed thoroughly by Thiago, before she could even gather her thoughts back Rafinha turned her and claimed her lips, giving her a toe curling kiss.

They lead her to their bedroom where they lie her in bed. Rafinha starts pushing her dress up her legs. He does this slowly, his eyes trained on the skin getting revealed, enjoying the slow he was getting.

Gina too was getting a show. Thiago was giving her a strip tease - his shirt came off first and then his unbuttoned his shorts to reveal black briefs underneath. Thiago smiles shamelessly as Gina continues to watch him; her eyes never stopping too long on one area, drinking all the sight. Thiago felt his manhood twitch when he was her looking at his package, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

As Gina’s dress pooled on her stomach leaving her small bikini bottoms and her long toned legs exposed, Rafinha continued moving his hands up and down, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He parted her legs more and dipped to caress his lips in her inner thighs catching her attention. He feels her hand on the back of his head as he continues to go higher and higher until he was at the juncture of her legs. His hands rested on her behind tilting her just to the position he wanted her. His thumb played with the end of her bikini, strokes the fabric and then her skin. He buried his head between her legs, taking a deep breath to inhale her intoxicating scent.

She gasped and moaned at feeling him down there, knowing that he could smell her arousal through the thin material of her bikini. He flips her over, pushing her dress further up to admire her ass. He grips her ass and does what he had been thinking off for most of the night.

Thiago returns to the bed, and takes Gina’s attention from his brother, kissing her shoulders, cheek and the corner of her lips.

“Brother you are over dressed,” Thiago said prompting Rafinha to stop and start stripping.

The loss of contact had Gia squirming and making unsatisfactory noises.

“Don’t fret Querida. We won’t leave you wanting.” Thiago whispers against my cheek. Gia takes his face in her hand, demanding for a kiss. But when she hears pants dropping, she breaks the contact to watch Rafinha stand at the foot of the bed in his black tented boxer briefs.

She watches him walk back to bed and then crawl on his fours to join them. Thiago prompts her to sit up and he pulls her dress completely off her, leaving her in her thin bikini set. He stayed behind her, moving her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck and ear. His hands move up and down her side. Rafinha cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a slow, lingering kiss. Gia guides one of Thiago’s hand to cup her through her flimsy top and he needs no further encouragement to play with her breast.

Gia mewls and makes throaty noises at the different sensations - Thiago’s lip on her neck, his hand cupping one breast, palming it, the nipple turning into a hard pebble against his palm. Her hand wanders up Rafinha’s muscled arm and then down his toned chest to rest of his hard abs. Gia smiled feeling his abs contract at her touch. Not to be left outdone, Rafinha tweaked Gia’s other nipple and she let her head fall back as Rafinha continued to squeeze her nipple hard and then release it.

Gia’s hands moved lower on Rafinha’s body, until it reached the elastic of his boxer briefs. His cock was straining against the material. She kept her eyes on him as she slipped her hand under the elastic to pull out his cock and was surprised at the length of his shaft.

“A bit different from what you remembered?” Rafinha asked as she took it out and just looked at it, the contrast of the hard fat meat against her smaller hand.

“Quite a bit.” She said, and different from what she had imagined. “But a happy surprise.” She grinned at him; swiping the head before moving up and down in a tight grip which had him closing his eyes and thrusting his hips forward.

He released expletives as she continued with her expert ministrations. Thiago took that moment to take a turn downward himself. His hand went lower and lower past her belly button to rest over her bikini bottoms. He drummed 3 fingers just where her sensitive nub was, stimulating it further, the wet pool between her legs increasing.

They continue their foreplay, heightening their desire. Gia alternated between milking Rafinha’s cock and reaching back to take in her hand Thiago’s. The boys also never stopped touching Gia, learning where to touch, and rediscovering the things she liked.

When their hands were no longer enough, they changed position to continue. She held herself on her fours, her long hair brushing against Thiago’s thigh as she bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking and licking the part she could while she continued to pump the base. Her hips wiggled as they searched for contact.

Rafinha would not disappoint.

After taking away her bikini, he cups her behind with her hand, weighing them, massaging them. He watches them jiggle as he softly slaps a cheek. He massages each cheek and leaves kisses and love bites on them. He held her cheeks apart and upon feeling his warm breath on her sex she moans; the vibrations of which travel down Thiago’s cock making him groan. The guttal sound making her sex spasm and her hips thrust back towards Rafinha.

Rafinha kissed her puffy lips and then traced her slit with his tongue, but the greatest reaction came when his finger tentatively circled her puckered rosebud.

“Fuck! Rafa whatever you just did, do it again. She likes it.” Thiago informed and Rafinha followed.

“Again Rafa, again,” Thiago says. He pulls her hair to the side to watch her go down on him. Her face contorts and she moans before sucking him more. “Fuck yes Gia!”

“Does the Princesa like this.” Rahina pressed against the back hole again and again a loud moan filled the room.

She pulled away from Thiago’s manhood with a pop, gasping for air. “Rafa,” she continues moaning and gasping for air as Rafinha continued teasing her with her fingers. “Princesa, this isn’t something we fooled around with when we were younger,” Rafa said as he gripped one fleshy cheek.

“Then we have some making up to do,” Gia says, looking back past her shoulder towards a smirking Rafinha.

“Gia.” Thiago whined, tugging at a strand of hair, pulling her attention back at him.

“I didn’t forget about you,” Gia says gripping Thiago’s cock once again.

Thiago threw his head back and bit his lip lower lip. Gia licked and laved the head of his shaft, wiping away the leaking precum. Rafinha returned to eating out her wet sex while also teasing her other hole with a finger - only tapping and playing with the entrance.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” He swore, his eyes going to Gia to Rafinha and back to Gia again. “Rafa she’s - _fuck_! Gia querida!” Thiago continued to swear as he felt the cock hit the back of her throat as she continued to blow him. He kept one hand at the back of her bobbing head while the other moved restlessly on the bed, on the pillows around them and on the headboard.

As she took most of him in her mouth, it was getting harder and harder for Thiago to keep at bay the orgasm that was building in him. When she started to play with his balls, he knew he couldn’t stop his seed anymore.

“Gia, I’m cumming. Fuck. So good. Cumming.” He repeated which only motivated Gia to suck even more, drinking in his seed.

When he returns from his high, he opened his eyes to find Gia sitting on her heels with Rafinha nowhere in sight.

She wipes the corner of her mouth free of the last remnants of evidence of his pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re good Querida.” He says and Gia laughs.

He pulls her to him, kissing her fully; tasting him on her. He makes her sit on his lap and she tilts her head to the side, giving her complete access to her throat.

She moans and her fingers dance at the back of his neck as he kisses and nibbles on her throat and on that spot below her ear he had learned of during one of those afternoons when they were curious teens.

“Thiago, I need you now. I need it now. Please.” Gia moans as she squirms on his lap.

“No need to beg querida.” He says kissing the tops of her breasts. He rolled them over and he chuckled seeing how her hands went to her breasts and hungry sex while he got a condom from the bedside drawer.

He ripped the package and quickly put it in before positioning himself over her. She gripped his arms, her nails digging into his skin as he fingered her. He slipped in her with little effort and the two moved in synchronized movements.

The room was filled with the sound of their moaning, panting and sighing, as well as the sound of their skin slapping.

Thiago reached between them rubbing just where they were joined.

“Thiago.” He heard his brother call him above the loud sex sounds to find his naked brother holding up a familiar tube.

Thiago grinned, changing his movement to a corkscrewing motion which had Gia thrashing under him. He rolled them over and got Gia to sit on him.

“Oh my -! Thiago!!!” Gia stretched, her head thrown back and her chest thrust up high when she took his whole length in her, his large girth stretching her.

Thiago pulled her close to him, her chest against his, his arms around her waist and back. She made small mewling sounds as Thiago continued grinding against her in small motions.

Gia gasped when her exposed back hole was touched by something wet and cool. She raised her head from Thiago’s chest to find Rafinha smirking at her.

“Thought you might enjoy something different.” He said as he continued spreading the lube around her backdoor. “You did say we had a lot to make up for.”

Her surprised face turned to a mischievous one. “Bring it.” She said and settled back on her previous position on Thiago’s chest.

Thiago watched her brother’s excited face as he prepared her for a second penetration. His hand moved over her back, reminding her to relax and enjoy. The brothers were surprised to see that Gia did not look like this was her first time.

Gia felt so full when Rafinha started entering her second whole. Although she was well lubed and  Rafinha had prepared her well, having Thiago fill her sex with his large cock and Rafinha’s long hard cock was an experience like no other, bordering between pain and pleasure.

Thiago could see some discomfort on Gia. He played with her nipples and then with her clit, pulling her attention away from the pain. Looks like the strategy worked as Gia flushed and her lips parted in a silent sound.

Rafinha was trying so hard not to just ram his cock in her. She felt great, tight and hot. The more his cock disappeared in her the closer he felt to losing control. He could feel Thiago’s shaft, a small membrane of skin separating them. Once he was halfway in, he stopped giving Gia time to get accustomed to his intrusion.

It didn’t take long before Gia was tentatively moving. The boys restrained themselves, letting Gia take the reins. Once pleasure finally replaced the pain, she was asking the boys to move, to take her over the edge.

The boys, so used to this, moved in perfect synchrony to give the best experience for all of them. Rafinha reached to the front to play with her breasts, his lips kissing her shoulder and neck. Thiago played with her clit as he told her how good she felt and what they’d do to her, promising one night of complete pleasure.

Gia was the first over the ledge, the orgasm so strong she shook as she cried their name; the room vibrating. Rafinha immediately followed with Thiago finishing last, savoring the feel of Gia’s walls milking him.

**_[end]_ **


End file.
